Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim
by Lexas
Summary: Na noite mais fria, a saudade e o sentimento da perda bate no peito de Kagome. Poderia ela encarar esta nova realidade, a de que seu amado não lhe pertencia?


Título do fanfic: Se eu não te amasse tanto assim.

Autor: Lexas

E-mail para contato: joaotjrhotmail.com

Resenha: Na noite mais fria, a saudade e o sentimento da perda bate no peito de Kagome. Poderia ela encarar esta nova realidade, a de que seu amado não lhe pertencia?

Este fic se passa imediatamente depois que Kagome flagra Inu Yasha e Kikyou juntos e percebe os reais sentimentos do Hanyou em relação a sacerdotisa.

A música "Se eu não te amasse tanto assim" é de autoria de Herbert Vianna e Paulo Sérgio Valle. No entanto, ao escrever este songfic, eu estava escutando ao versão cantada por Ivete Sangalo.

Boa leitura!

Tarde da noite. Naquela área da cidade, poucos ainda estavam acordados. Era uma noite fria, porém, estrelada.

Tomada pelas lendas e mitos populares, aquela cidade parecia não descansar. Como um gigante eternamente desperto, suas luzes iluminavam os céus ao longo da noite.

Mas não ali, naquele lugar. Seja por que foram tomados pelo frio da noite, pelo cansaço do dia ou simplesmente por simplesmente desejarem, os moradores daquele templo já haviam se recolhido, entregando-se ao seu merecido descanso após as provações do dia.

Com exceção de uma pessoa.

Parada na janela do seu quarto, ela tinha um olhar perdido em meio ao céu infinito, como se tentasse contar as inúmeras estrelas que ali habitavam.

Distante, era assim que ela estava. Procurando seu rumo, era o que tentava fazer. Era estranha tal situação, nunca imaginou que passaria por algo parecido, tampouco viria a imaginar, pois nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais tristes se viu em tal situação.

**_"Meu coração sem direção voando só por voar_**

**_Sem saber aonde chegar sonhando em te encontrar"_**

Pela primeira vez ela olhava para aquele velho templo de maneira diferente, como nunca havia feito antes.

O que aconteceu? O que deixou para trás, no fim das contas?

O que perdeu?

E o pior: poderia encontrar novamente o que lhe fora tirado, lhe fora tomado?

Irônico pensar em tal coisa, pois só quando o perdeu que se deu conta do quão importante ele era para sua vida.

Nunca tinha olhado para ele daquela maneira, daquela forma. Nunca imaginou que aquele idiota rabugento poderia ser tão... especial.

"E as estrelas 

**_Que hoje descobri no seu olhar_**

**_As estrelas vão me guiar"_**

Ela se apóia por completo na janela, tornado a olhar para o velho tempo. Pois, pela primeira vez, sentia sua falta, queria estar ao seu lado. Mas não como das outras vezes, e sim de uma forma... diferente.

Fora uma tola, pensava. Tantas oportunidades que teve, tantas chances desperdiçadas. Desde o principio ele a comparou com ela, sempre percebeu que ele, embora não admitisse, nutria fortes sentimentos em relação a sua pessoa, mas algo o impedia de tomar uma decisão.

Agora ela tinha finalmente entendido o motivo.

**_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_**

**_Dentro de mim_**

**_E vivesse na escuridão"_**

Ela fecha os olhos, como se tal ato pudesse fazer todas as coisas sumirem, desaparecem. Era o que queria, que tudo sumisse de sua vida. Seu avô, sua mãe, seu irmão... seus amigos de todas as eras... ele também... sim, ele. Por que ele não sumia de uma vez por todas? Era tão simples, fora ele o causador de todos esses problemas, era o autor de sua dor, do seu sofrimento.

Tudo se resolveria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse.

Ele e aquela... coisa...

**_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez não visse flores, por onde eu vim_**

**_Dentro do meu coração"_**

Por que sofria tanto? Sabia que seria assim. Ele era do passado e ela, do presente, ou melhor, do futuro... nunca daria certo. Foi uma idéia tola a que teve, achar que aquele idiota insensível fosse capaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a jóia de quatro almas... a maldita jóia, sempre ela...

Por que sofria? Não valia a pena, sabia disso. Estava ali, longe dele, podia esquece-lo. Haviam pessoas interessadas nela em sua época, não precisava voltar para o passado.

Qual era a razão de tudo aquilo? Não era justo que ela sofresse. Esteve ao lado dele em momentos tão difíceis, sempre o ajudou, trabalharam juntos em tantas dificuldades – apesar de seu temperamento – o que aquela... aquilo tinha de tão especial?

Como odiava aquela sacerdotisa... por que ela tinha que voltar a vida? Como ousou voltar a vida e roubar o que era seu, como ousou fazer aquilo com ele?

Ela não deveria estar ali. Não deveria nem sequer existir.

Deveria era estar morta, isso sim.

"Hoje eu sei, eu te amei 

**_No vento de um temporal_**

**_Mas fui mais, muito além_**

Do tempo do vendaval" 

Não podia acreditar que terminaria daquela forma, sendo derrotada por Kikyou. Não conseguia conceber o fato de não estar com ele, ao lado dele, junto dele.

Havia perdido seu amado, essa era a grande verdade. Em seu intimo achava que poderia sofrer um grande mau naquelas aventuras no passado, mas... nunca imaginou que pudesse estar tão certa.

Em seus pesadelos, imaginava que nunca mais retornaria para casa, que sua família derramaria lágrimas por ela, mas...

Nunca imaginou que seria ela quem derramaria as lágrimas.

**_"Nos desejos, num beijo_**

**_Que eu jamais provei igual_**

**_E as estrelas dão um sinaaal"_**

Era injusto! Queria seu amado, seu amigo, seu companheiro.

Era pedir muito? Será que não tinha o direito de ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que tanto amava?

Não, ela pensava. Não tinha esse direito, e o próprio destino havia jogado isso em sua cara, mostrando o quão dura era a realidade.

**_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_**

**_Dentro de mim_**

**_E vivesse na escuridão"_**

Ela volta seu olhar por alguns instantes para o templo aonde se encontrava o poço come-ossos e, no momento seguinte, estava desabando em um mar de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de tristeza.

Lágrimas por ele.

Lágrimas para ele, e pertenciam somente a ele.

Chorava como nunca, mas sem emitir ruído algum. Suas lágrimas refletiam sua tristeza, o estado amargo de sua alma. Eram o reflexo de seu coração, de seu estado de espírito.

Como o amava... pela primeira vez se sentia enlaçada com alguém por toda a eternidade... mas agora tal coisa parecia não importava, pois aquela maldita sacerdotisa havia retirado algo que Inu Yasha, sem perceber, havia plantado em seu coração.

**_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez não visse flores, por onde eu vim_**

**_Dentro do meu coração"_**

A maneira como Inu Yasha olhava para Kikyou... podia ver perfeitamente todo o carinho que ele nutria por ela... seu afeto, seu... amor...

E continuou chorando. Chorou muito, mas muito mesmo. Bem mais do que já tinha feito em toda a sua vida.

Kagome ergue sua face mais uma vez, contemplando o velho templo.

Tanto o que passou... tantos momentos alegres, tantas situações engraçadas...

Sango...

Miroku...

Inu... Yasha...

Ela erguia levemente seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas, embora as mesmas não cessassem. Queria ele. Queria estar com ele, ao lado dele, auxiliando-o... mesmo que ele não a quisesse da maneira que ela o queria.

Mesmo que isso lhe partisse o coração dia-após-dia.

Pois o amava demais. O amava muito.

Um sentimento diferente se unia à tristeza, e ela sabia o que era.

Não sabia qual a palavra correta para tal sentimento, mas sabia.

Como foi capaz de pensar aquilo de Kikyou? Como foi tão baixa a ponto de desejar o mal de uma pessoa, por mais dor que ela tenha lhe causado?

Ajoelhada em seu quarto, ela mantinha a cabeça encostada na janela, usando-a como apoio para os braços, os quais apoiavam a cabeça.

Era uma bela noite.

Bonita, linda e estrelada.

**_"Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_**

**_Dentro de mim_**

**_E vivesse na escuridão_**

**_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_**

**_Talvez não visse flores, por onde eu vim_**

**_Dentro do meu coração"_**

A jovem permanece ali, contando as estrelas, imaginando que o brilho delas eram as jóias da face do seu amado, lembrando-se de seu olhar, seu sorriso, sua expressão...

Era uma noite de muita tristeza e mágoa, diriam alguns.

Uma noite no qual o sono não veio e ela ficou ali, o tempo todo chorando.

Uma noite da qual ela sempre iria se lembrar.

- Inu-Yasha... – ela mandava um último para o templo, vendo no lugar dele o meio-youkai pelo qual se apaixonou.

Aquela noite o sono não viria. Seria dura, amarga e solitária.

Pois seria a noite na qual ela teria muito o que chorar.

Fim.

xxx

Nota do autor: Tentei pegar a essência da cena, mas a voz da Ivete Sangalo me ajudou e muito.

Dedico este fic a você, minha Musa, a qual me deu inspiração e permitiu que eu escrevesse tais versos.


End file.
